Hide and Seek
by caiyt
Summary: often people think that life is how you view it. but the truth is, life is how you live it. how you look at the past and live on for the future... this is one of my stories that depicts life as how I myself sees it. :


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

**Author's Notes: **I'd wait until forever for someone who would say He found me… 

---

**Hide and Seek**

By: caiyt

---

I never thought that at an age like mine I would still be involved with such stuffs that no longer suits me. Yesterday as I was strolling down the long sidewalk of Tomoeda I saw five children running around and laughing. Somehow I was mesmerized by that sight. It had been a while since I've seen children happily playing around. It reminded me of my own childhood.

--

"Sakura! Come let's play! We brought a lot of toys with us!" Tomoyo my best friend shouted as she neared me.

"What did you bring Tomoyo?" I replied gleefully.

"I brought toys for babysitting and I also have kitchen stuffs!" she said as she arranged the toys in a single file.

"But I'm in no mood for those. I wanna play hide and seek." I pouted with that reason.

"Sakura! We played hide and seek yesterday. And it was boring. You were never even caught!" she teased me.

"You can't really catch her. She never wanted to be found." Syaoran said with a smile.

Sakura punched his arm. And he jerked at this.

"That was mean. You can't find me because I'm just good at hiding." I explained.

"Really? You're just afraid to get caught that's why!" Syaoran teased her more.

"Am not!" she answered back, already annoyed by his teasing.

"Yes you are!" he fought back.

"Stop it the both of you!" a tall brunette shouted at them.

"Naoko!" the three shouted in unison.

They were shocked to see Naoko home earlier than usual.

"Come on let's just play hide and seek. So that there would be no more fights." Tomoyo finally said.

"bleeh!"Sakura let her tongue out at Syaoran.

--

They were getting ready for the game. As Chiharu counted one to ten, each of them hurried and run around to find a good hiding place. Syaoran, secretly followed Sakura as she looked for a hiding place that no one would ever think existed. She looked around looking if someone would see her. She sneaked inside the bird house and covered herself with the cloth that was there. Syaoran followed her inside carefully so that she won't be able to notice him there. He hid behind the nests of the birds which was a few steps away from Sakura.

"TEN!" they heard Chiharu shouted from outside. "Ready or not here I come!!"

She searched carefully for her playmates, using eagle's eye as she looked around. As if having x-ray vision, she quickly found Momo who was hiding behind the bushes. And next she found Rika who was behind the kitchen door, after she found Tomoyo who was on top of the big mango tree, and then Naoko who was beside the washing machine. Only two left before the game is finished, Syaoran and Sakura.

"Syaoran. Sakura! Where are you?!" Chiharu shouted.

It was almost 10 minutes after she found Naoko, but still Syaoran and Sakura could not be found. Everybody started looking. They looked behind the dog house, under and inside the car, over the roof, inside the garage, over the fence. They were exhausted looking here and there; still the two were nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile…

'Now I know why she can't be found. She sees to it that no one besides her knows her hiding place.' Syaoran grins at this idea.

He slowly gets out of his hiding place and nears Sakura. The girl, not knowing she has a companion inside the bird house is silently giggling at the thought that no one can find her. Syaoran touches Sakura's shoulder.

"I found you… now step out of your circle… Haha" he said.

"Waaaaaahhhhhhh?!" Sakura shrieked.

Everybody came rushing to the bird house. And they see Sakura scared to death while Syaoran was laughing uncontrollably.

"What happened, why were you shouting!?" Naoko and the others said worried.

"That bastard scared me! I was here, alone, hiding then he went here just to tease me! Err." Sakura was so annoyed she stood up and walked out of the bird house and left the laughing Syaoran and the others.

She headed to her house, up the roof and lied down.

"I can't believe he found me! That good for nothing…" she stopped talking. 'What did I just say? He fa-found me?!' finally her words registered to her head. "Someone found me…" she smiled…

---

I laughed as I remembered what happened in my past. It really was a memory to remember even for the rest of my life. "Finally, that was the first time I heard someone say he found me. Err I wish I could hear it again." I said to myself as I was walking. Somehow, those children I saw reminded me of my past, the past that I was trying to forget. Yet I could never even remove from my thoughts.

Funny, people think being a kid is a waste of time. People often refer to playing as foolishness. As for me, I want to be a kid again. I want to experience those things once more. And most of all, I would give anything just to hear someone say, "I found you…" to me… and only me…

---

**Author's End Notes:** Err someday I'm going to find that someone who makes me laugh, giggle, and smile all at the same time. And when I find him, believe me, I would never let go.


End file.
